Corpse Party: For Another Day
Corpse Party: For Another Day is an RPG Maker VX Ace fan game that takes place decades before both CORPSE-PARTY ''and ''Corpse Party, following a dysfunctional web of friends as they try to make sense of their environment and of the decisions that they're expected to make as they struggle to survive behind the walls of Heavenly Host Elementary School. The intent of the game is not to recapture the Corpse Party experience, expand its universe, or tell a side story, but to create an entirely new experience that far differs from the work it is based on, introducing a wide, almost entirely new cast of characters as well as taking to heart and emphasizing the horrific atmosphere that the game was known for, sticking with a story and character focus without slacking on bringing to life the oddities of the school as well. Some of the details in Corpse Party will be reworked, meaning it only partially follows the game's canon. This can include the effects of the curse, the layout of the school, the way closed spaces work, the way the darkening afflicts its victims, etc. Plot It began on a quiet day, one like any other. Fourteen year-old Tsukiko Tachibana was on her way back home after filling her role in a silly charm one of her friends had discovered, only to be killed by a drunk driver that had swerved off of the road and crashed into her as she was waiting at the bus stop. Only, she did not find herself waking in paradise, but in the ruins of an abandoned school... The focus of the game will be the "Eye-Opening" chapters that each of the eleven main characters will undergo as they are consumed by the darkening, giving surface to their inner demons and fighting for control over their own spirits in addition to struggling against the many death traps, psychotic victims, and malicious spirits that roam the halls. Characters The main cast, all of whom hail from Karasuyama High School or Aizome Junior High School: Main characters: * Tsukiko Tachibana (14 years old) - The protagonist of the game. Tsukiko is also the youngest member of the main cast at 14 years of age, as well as the only one of her friends attending a junior high school. * Ryuga Konoe (17 years old) - A sleazy-looking fellow that always seems to have a nasty look in his eyes. In contrast to his appearance, he is known for being intelligent, organized, and incredibly punctual despite his crass and vehement mannerisms. Is something of an enigma, as no one really seems to know what goes on in his mind even if his intentions appear to be clear at first. * Rin Murakami (17 years old) - 'Normal' is perhaps the best word to describe this cheerful girl at first glance, but buried deep under it is a hidden, boiling well, layers and layers of contempt built up from being ignored, shunned, and treated as inferior to an older sister who has long since passed away in a sudden work-related accident. Rin is childhood friends with Ryuga. * Ayane Ishikawa (17 years old) - The casanova of the group, Ayane is, quite literally, one of the most popular girls attending Karasuyama High School. She is praised for her humor, athleticism, charisma, and, above all, her deeply romantic nature. She has managed to gain favor with both the boys and the girls, always the center of attention in many a scenario. But what drives her to be this way is an entirely different story in and of itself... * Ichika Kamijou (19 years old) - One might call Ichika the respected confidant of the group, as giving advice and making difficult decisions is his specialty - he does not break under pressure, is steady in his beliefs, and has incredible will-power to back it up. Calm and down-to-earth, he can be seen as intimidating at times, especially considering his somewhat bulky stature and calculating gaze. * Hitomi Saotome (16 years old) - Soft-spoken and generous in nature, Hitomi always looks for and sees the best in people no matter what comes her way. She is a devout believer in God and His divine providence, using her practices as a guide to set the right paths for her life and the lives of others. Doesn't seem to be on good terms with Jin. * Yuuta Takeda (15 years old) - Fancying himself an observer, Yuuta is content with just tagging along with the rest of the group, listening in and occasionally making his own contributions, though in reality, all he wishes for is the confidence to do something more than just watch and be the distanced shadow. Has a crush on all of the girls, but has been keeping a particular eye on Hitomi. * Seijiro Arisaka (19 years old) - A self-proclaimed delinquent who certainly look and speaks the part, but is far too to nice to be considered anything of the sort. Seijiro is always brimming with confidence and takes pride in his manliness, sometimes seen as a show-off every now and then to impress his peers, though his acts of kindness are undoubtedly genuine. Seijiro is Rumiko's handiman, often seen carrying around her easel whenever they travel on the off chance that she has a spark of inspiration. Seeks Ichika as a rival of sorts. * Jin Nakahara (17 years old) - With a quick temper and a sharp wit, Jin is always at the top of his class with a work ethic like none other. He tends to get into fights over the smallest things in all seriousness, but usually means well even if may not seem like it at first. Jin is in love with Ueno Suzuki, a young hospitalized girl that's been in critical condition since childhood with a slim chance of making any kind of recovery, and would do anything to be with her. * Rumiko Shinada (18 years old) - Rumiko was always an artist at heart, her early doodles soon turning into expressive masterpieces over time. Has a quirky sense of humor and is known for being quite the pervert, often taking a kind of silly amusement in depicting some of her friends together in rather. . . lewd situations whenever she's bored. * Natsuki Fujioka (16 years old) - Natsuki was put in a wheelchair at an early age, suffering from an illness that restricts her ability to move and nearly paralyzing her lower body. In spite of her condition, she always puts the well-being of others over herself and will show the utmost respect and kindness with dealing with people. Aside from her parents, Jin is her general caretaker whenever she leaves home. Natsuki is the one that found and suggested the idea of performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. Other characters: * Kagari Tachibana (20 years old) - Tsukiko's older sister, who, before graduating, introduced Tskukiko to her circle of friends. She let Tsukiko keep her uniform for when she graduates into Karasuyama High School. Seems to have a complicated history with Ryuga, but not much has been made clear about their relationship. * Suzuki Ueno (18 years old) - A girl that lost both of her legs, her right arm, and suffers from partial blindness as a result of a freak traffic accident. Before the accident, she was close friends with Jin, who makes sure to visit her everyday no matter what, understanding that he is in love with her but waiting for the right time to confess her own feelings to him. External Links *[http://w11.zetaboards.com/corpseparty/topic/10189937/1/ Corpse Party: For Another Day forum link] Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Games Category:Corpse Party: For Another Day Category:Demo